Moon
by AusllyForTheWin
Summary: Living in Nebraska in the 1870's was hard for Ally Dawson. But life was even harder for Austin Moon. His mother dropped him off at the orphanage, but she never came back. After 9 years, he broke a huge promise, and decided not to hide anymore. But when Ally's parents need help on the farm, they turn to the orphan train system, where they find a boy who can change their lives.
1. Alone

**AN: Hi! This is my first multichapter, so remember to read, review, and reply!**

Moon

Chapter 1

Remember, this story is set in 1870's Nevada!

Ally's POV

It was my 13th birthday when it happened. Ma and pa told me that the farm couldn't survive without Dallas. I could see why.

Ya see, our farm is the best. If we don't get more staff, the crops will wilt, and all of our customers will vanish. Pa says that Ma and him should go to one of the stops on the Orphan Train and adopt a strong young man, about my age. They say he will be a big help on the farm.

Ma keeps telling me I need to lean how to sew, and how to cook, and how to fix things, because when she passes on, there ain't gonna be anybody to cook meals and milk the cows, and sew up our ripped clothing. Ma thinks I don't know that it's Pa that does all the tinkering and fixing. But sowing and cooking, that isn't Pa.

You might be wondering why Dallas is out of commission. Dallas wasn't my brother, nor was he blood related. But he was like my brother. As our farm got more attention, we needed more workers, so we went to the Orphan Train. Usually, they don't have kids older than I am on the train. So Ma jumped at the chance to get a sixteen year old to work on the farm.

Dallas was great help, he even helped make the farm thrive. But on his eighteenth birthday, he wanted to leave and start his own farm. Ma and Pa knew they couldn't stop him from leaving. So they let him go. We visit Dallas every once and a while, and every time his business looks better.

I could tell Ma loved him like he was her son, and Pa did too.

Well, I guess I can tell y'all about my life.

My mother says that I'm amazing, but I think I'm ordinary. Every kid on a farm knows how to milk cows, but my moms says I make the cows "calm".

And sometimes, I think Ma might be right.

Austin's POV

I still remember my Ma. She had long blond hair, eyes that sparkled. I remember Pa too. Pa's hair was the shade that mine is. His eyes were the shade of mine too. Ma said that I remind her of him. But sadly, I also remember the day they took me to the orphanage.

***FLASHBACK***

Ma was crying. I didn't know why though. "Ma? Why are we going to the Orphanage?" I asked her, obviously confused about what a orphanage was. All I know was that the word was shouted mighty loudly last night several times. "Austin, were gonna find a better home for you." She said through her tears. "But I like living with you and Pa!" I exclaimed. "Austin, we can't take care of you anymore." She replied. I slowly started crying, my whole world crashing down before me. Once we got to the orphanage, she spoke to me again.

"Austin, please, tell me you will wait for me. When you grow up, we will come to the Orphanage and get you. Tell me you will wait." My Ma said through her tears. "I promise Ma, I promise." I said, slowly disappearing into the orphanage, expecting to see my mother in at least two years. And I'll say, I was very wrong. My mother never came back. Pa didn't come for me either. And in that moment...

I was alone.

**AN: Okay everybody, this is your job. Answer these questions, and list your answers in the reviews!**

*1: Should Austin coming to Ally's farm from the train be from...

Ally's POV

Austin's POV

Or both?

*2: What can I improve?

*3: what do you think of the story?

Good

Bad

Needs improvement

Answer these questions in the reviews! This story is not tailored to offend anyone. You shouldn't be flaming unless you were on a orphan train in 1870, or you owned a farm in Nevada in 1870. I am a fan of constructive criticism, but there's a fine line between that and being mean. So on that note, have a nice day! This story is very extremely loosely based off of A. Lafaye's Worth. Very loosely meaning I got the 1870's Nebraska part from it, and I got an idea from the book for the title.


	2. Off the Train

**AN: Hi again! I was kind of sad to see that so many people read my story, but not a lot of people reviewed. Thank you to .79827 for being my first reviewer! If you want to read more, I want about ten reviews for the next chapter. I might be pushy, but I would like to see if people really like the story.**

**Moon**

**Chapter Two**

**Austin's POV**

I've been in this orphanage for nine years now, almost ten. At every train stop, all of the kids were dressed up all pretty, waiting for a new foster momma, or a new foster daddy. I dressed raggedly, looking terrible and weak, making sure no one would want me except for my parents.

Nine years can really change some things though.

It can make you feel like your Ma is never gonna come back for you. It can make you feel like you need to get a grip, hold on to reality. And today, it really struck me.

My Ma isn't coming back for me.

**Ally's POV**

Ma said I should pick out the boy to work on the farm, since he's gonna be my age. I disagree. I've seen what people do at these things. Older people feel the young boy's muscles, to see if he can do the job.

I don't know anything about picking out kids to work. I guess I'll figure it out as I go.

**Austin's POV**

Today, I dressed up better.

I shined my shoes.

I combed my hair.

Looking presentable is everything on these trains. But we're stopping in Nebraska right now, and as I speak, I am walking off the train and seeing lots of people. But there's one who catches my eye.

She's wearing a really frilly dress.

I hate those things.

It seems like she doesn't like it too much either. Most of the kids just stand there and look presentable. One kid stood on his head, and a family took him home. Show off.

A lot of people came to look at me.

Usually, no one looks at me.

But everyone who came to me saw a flaw in me, that a different child didn't have. Second place, to someone who was stronger than me, or smarter than me. But none of them were as talented as me, that's for sure.

The girl I had been looking at stared at me. She probably thought my hair looked funny*1.

But then, this girl walked up to me. She looked me up and down, and then started asking me questions. "How old are you?" she asked me, still looking me up and down. "I turned 13 two days ago." I replied. "Are you willing to have a loving family?" She questioned. "I'd be more than willing." I responded again. "Last question. Can you do farm work?"

That's where it hit me.

The truth, I couldn't.

My answer...

"Absolutly."

That's how I went home with a mighty fine family and a broken promise.

**AN: Thanks for reading! And now, it's question time please review, and remember, the more reviews I get, the more I update! Please answer these questions in the reviews!**

**Should I start the next chapter with...**

**Austin POV**

**Ally POV**

**Choose two of the following events**

**Austin meeting Trish, Dez, Cassidy etc...**

**'Auslly'**

**Learning how to farm**

**other (in that case, PM me.)**

**Again, this story might not have perfect grammar. Sorry! GOODBYE! Sorry for the inconvenience, but if you want a new chapter, more reviews and follows will help me update sooner. Goodbye! For reals this time! **

***1: How Austin's hair looks when it's tossed up a little.**


	3. Meetings

**AN: I like it when I see so many people reading this story, but it makes me sad that you don't review. I'm not trying to be mean, but please, take 2 minutes out of your time to tell me if this story is okay. THERE WILL BE A COVER IMAGE COMING SOON, I just need to upload the collage to my account. See you at the bottom!**

**Moon**

**Chapter Three**

**Austin's POV**

I just got here a day ago, and their already treating me like family. Something I haven't had in years.

And ya know what?

It feels good.

Their daughter is named Alison. She told me she goes by Ally. She's been nice, and she's been showing me around the farm. Today, she says she's got a surprise for me.

"Austin, are you ready to meet some people?" Ally said, running down the stairs as fast as she could.

"I guess." I said. I didn't have many friends in the orphanage. They were mean kids.

"Come on, follow me!" Ally shouted, but not loud enough to make her Ma storm down from her room and ask what was happening. So I followed her. She ran outside the fences of the barn, and then stopped. She pointed to the right. "Do you see that little red speck in the distance?" Ally said, squinting her eyes. So I followed her actions, and sure enough, there was a tiny little red speck, very far away.*1

"That's my friend Patricia's family's farm. Her grandpa was a slave a couple years back, and when his owner died, he figured out that he didn't have any living relatives, so it was his property. Then he handed the farm onto his son, who still owns the farm today."*2

Then Ally turned to the left. "You can't see this one, but a couple miles down, is Cassidy's family's farm. My dad doesn't really like Mr. Dalven, because he says his farm takes a lot of our business. I don't think he's right. Mr. Dalven's daughter and I don't really have a problem with each other, but we don't like each other either."

"It doesn't sound like she's the type of girl you would be friends with." I replied.

"Well I guess you will just have to meet her." Ally said, looking like she was trying to remember something. "I almost forgot!" Ally shouted, pointing to the right again.

"Again, you can't see this one, but a couple miles away, Dezmond's family owns a farm. He's your age. I think you'll like him." Ally told me.

"Great! When can I meet these people?" I asked Ally.

"Actually, their supposed to come over here today."

"When?" I responded. I hope there's enough time to take a bath.

"Trust me, you can wash up before they come over." Ally said, reading my mind.

****Time Skip!****

**When Cassidy, Kira, Dez, and Trish come over...**

"Hi Kira!" Ally screamed across the farm. "Who's Kira?" I said. She never mentioned a Kira.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you about her. Kira's mom and dad came to America and we're indentured servants. After 7 years, they settled down and eventually had a baby." Ally explained to me.

An African-American girl came running up a gravel path. "Hey Ally!" Kira said, giving her friend a hug. "Who's this? Your new boyfriend?" Kira questioned, starting to talk like a baby and make kissy faces. "I'm just here to work on the farm." I replied. "We got him from the orphan train." Ally said. "Ohhhh. That makes lots more sense." Kira said.

More and more kids came walking or riding horses down the gravel entryway.

"Everybody, this is Austin. Austin, this is everybody." Ally annonced. "Hi." I said. Everyone started crowding me. Everyone was asking me questions. And for once...

It was nice being the center of attention.

**AN: sorry the chapters are so short, but I update often, so in the end, you get more. I already have the next chapter planed so...**

**AFW's(AusllyForTheWin) question of the day!**

**What are your suggestions for the story?**

**Answer the question in the reviews! Thank you for reading!**

**AusllyForTheWin**

***1: Farms were miles apart, but there was nothing in the way, so Ally could see clearly.**

***2: I am just trying to incorporate people of other races into the story, considering they were very racist in old times. NOT MENT TO OFFEND ANYONE!**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT

**AN: Everyone, I have something very important to tell you. Right now, I'm in the hospital, and I have a disease. I might have to get amputated. I might have cancer. I am in a form of pain. The doctors say I will probably be fine. I can't imagine my life without writing though. Honestly, what I want you guys to do the most is read, review, and enjoy the chapters I give you.**

**I see that a lot of people are reading this story, and that makes me happy.**

**and really, that what I need right now. Happiness.**

**But for right now, I'm happy where I am.**

**So please, take a few minutes out of your day and just tell me how the story is.**

**Ya know, I think you all deserve a cookie. (::)**

**Kelly, AKA, AusllyForTheWin.**


	5. Deals

**AN: Okay, this chapter might be a little short, considering it takes a while to write usually, and it's even harder when your hooked up to an IV and typing on an iPad in a hospital bed. Also because I need to take a CAT scan in a hour. I would like you to also read the AN on the bottom and all of them from now on, so I can give you updates on my health. **

**Moon**

**Chapter Four**

**Austin's POV**

It's so nice around here. All of the children are playing, the birds are singing, and everyone is whistling while working.

Except me.

I don't know how to tend to crops or work a plow. All I know how to do is feed the animals. Then, Ally walked up to me.

"Austin, do you know how to plant?" She whispered to me. So I told her the truth.

"No. Not really." I responded.

"Do you know how to play a guitar?" She asked me.

"How did you know?" I responded.

"Whenever you rake up the leaves, you move your fingers like your playing a guitar." She said.

She continued. "I'll make you a deal. I'll teach you how to plant if you teach me how to play guitar."

Ya know what I said?

"Deal."

**AN: I will post again, and very soon, like again today, but for right now, I have to say goodbye because my home room class in school is going to Skype me in five minutes! Please leave nice reviews and PM me to show some love! Let's try to get to 20 reviews today! It's a big goal, but we can do it! Oh, and if your going to PM me, tell me some games that are easy to play over the internet. In fact, play a game with me! Here's a cookie! (::) Kelly, AKA, AusllyForTheWin :)**


	6. Moon

**AN: Hey everyone! If you want a better status update on how I'm doing, then PM me and I will go into more depth. Right now I have a great chance of living and if all of the tests go right, I should be out of here in two months max. That's a long time, but it's better than dying. Please, read all of the AN's in every chapter, as they will have very important updates on my health in them. And if you really don't care about me or my health, than you don't have to read these.**

**Moon**

**Chapter Five**

**Ally's POV**

I made a great deal with Austin today. I thought him how to plant the wheat, so he said he would give me guitar lessons.

I got this guitar when I was 6.

Daddy said if I learned how to play it, he would let me ride the fastest horse in our barn. Trinity.

Trinity was a beauty. She had a silver, almost white coat, with a mane that was smooth as silk.

But right now, I need to get out of the house, and go across the field to the barn with the guest bed, where Austin sleeps.

I walk into the barn and climb up the ladder to the upper level, where I see Austin, waiting for me, sitting on his bed and tuning my guitar. "Hi." He said, still looking down and tuning the guitar.

"Hello." I responded. Sitting down next to him. "Are you almost done tuning it?" I asked.

"No, I am done tuning it." He replied, while slowly guiding my hands to the strings. "This is C." He said, as he guided my fingers to all of the right places, helping me make beautiful music come out of the instrument.

**Time Skip!**

**Later that night...**

Austin and I laid down on his bed right at the end of his lesson. "Isn't it lovely?" I said, looking out the window at the moon. "That's my name you know." Austin replied. "Moon? I thought your name was Austin?" I asked. "My name's Austin Moon." He replied.

"Funny name." I said

"I don't know where my family got it from. I'm not even sure if it's my real last name. But when I think about it, it's beautiful. Just like the moon." He said, his eyes slowly closing, before he dozed off, leaving me thinking about what just happened.

**AN: Was that a good chapter? Do you think I can improve? Do you just want to send me a bucketfull of love? Well, please review the answers to these questions, and PM me (if you are willing) and talk to me! Hospitals get boring! Bye! :)PS: You should be expecting a chapter later in the day from me tomorrow, because I need to take a lot more blood tests and I might have to go under for a surgery! Wish me luck!**


	7. Make a Wish

As a lot of you know, I am in the hospital with cancer. There is a chance that I might die. That's the reason I haven't been updating lately. But I have something else in mind.

Recently, I have had the people from Make a Wish (I do not own) ask me what I want my wish to be. And honestly, I don't know what I want.

So I need all of YOU lovely people to leave a review about what you want my wish to be and why. You can also PM me because it gets boring when you are in the same room everyday doing the same thing.

Again, please leave a review about what you want my wish to be and why!

I trust you to give me nice, responsible requests, and not doodoo.

AusllyForTheWin


End file.
